Dans la tête d'un Peter
by Lunecume
Summary: Du temps des maraudeurs, Severus Rogue va connaître une expérience mystique dont il se serait bien passé. Petit défi lancé sur FFW...


**Kikoooo ! Voici un défi que j'ai lancé sur FFW (il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, lol). C'est censé être un one shot, mais il sera coupé en deux ou trois courtes parties certainnement. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Rowling.**

* * *

**Dans la tête d'un Peter...**

**1/ Où le héros meurt dès le début.** (Titre emprunté à Bernard Werber)

« Celui qui regarde les monstres doit prendre garde à ne pas en devenir un, car lorsque tu regardes au fond de l'abîme, l'abîme aussi regarde en toi… »  
Est-ce que cet horrible moldu de Nietzsche a songé au cas des abrutis congénitaux lorsqu'il a rédigé ses thèses ?

Non pas que je veuille souligner la supériorité évidente des Serpentards, ni que j'essaye de pointer du doigt la tare héréditaire que les gryffondors transmettent d'année en année. Mais lorsque je les regarde, quelque chose grouille au fond de moi.

Ils représentent tout ce que je hais : faiblesse (que certains confondent avec la gentillesse), stupidité, arrogance…

Je prêtais à James Potter les pires défauts de l'humanité sorcière et autre, Black quant à lui n'était qu'un de ses avatars mal dégrossis, Lupin était une chiffe molle lunatique, mais je n'avais encore jamais eu à affronter… **l'Abîme**…

Comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver ? Je croyais avoir vécu le pire après « l'incident de la cabane hurlante » qui a failli coûté la vie à moi ! MOI ! MOÂÂÂ ! Severus Rogue ! Sans oublier ce jour fatal où mes dessous ont été dévoilés devant toute l'école !  
«Ton caleçon est sale… » Sale petite sang de Bourbe d'Evans de mes BIIIIP ! C'est sa couleur naturelle ! J'ai le droit d'aimer le gris, non ? Et vous savez ce qu'ils vous disent mes cheveux gras ! Ce sont les hormones !

Mais je m'embrouille…

Depuis peu, vu que Dumbledore ne semblait pas enclin à les renvoyer, je cherchais à éviter ces crétins de Gryffondors, mais j'aurais dû les surveiller, j'aurais pu anticiper le coup !

Je montais la tour de divination, parce que je savais que c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais demeurer en paix. Par un coup du sort, ma cachette était connue de mes mortels ennemis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais une énorme, gigantesque, abracadabrante boule de cristal a dévalé les escaliers, me happant au passage ! Ecrasé et tournoyant autour de la ronde de surface, la dernière chose que je vis, ce fut deux yeux vaporeux dont la médiocrité pouvait faire tourner une brique de lait par simple contact visuel !  
Peter Pettigrow…

Et là, ce fut le noir total…

Je n'entendis plus que des voix…  
« Servilus est mort ! »  
Tais-toi, Black, je suis encore capable de te donner une bonne leçon…

« James, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »  
Lupin l'angoisse, le retour…

« On dirait que tout marche comme prévu… Les gars, c'est la blague la plus géniale que l'on aura jamais faite ! »

Non mais de quoi ils parlent ! Je commençais à paniquer.

Ha ! Mes yeux s'ouvraient enfin… Mais c'était étrange, j'étais déjà debout… et surtout, mes paupières ne battaient pas… à mon rythme. En fait, j'avais la sensation de n'avoir aucune emprise sur mon corps…

« Immonde fils de Bourbe ! » je tentais de dire en proie en une fureur noire.

Mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche…

Et là je réalisais que je devais être vraiment mort… Car je voyais mon corps par terre. C'était incroyable ! Je flottais à présent, par dessus mon enveloppe charnelle… James donnait de léger coup de pied à mon cadavre, d'un air satisfait.

Une haine inimaginable s'empara de moi. Ils avaient enfin atteint le but de leur existence : supprimer la mienne !

MAIS POURQUOI ?

Ils descendirent alors les escaliers, et étrangement mon âme fut emportée par leur course hâtive. Je tentais de me retenir, mais mon champ de vision ne se limitait plus qu'à une fenêtre incertaine, comme si j'étais encore dans un corps vivant. Scrogneugneu ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

Les portes du bureau de la grande salle volèrent devant les mains de Sirius, Lupin s'arrêta derrière lui, pâlissant.

« Professeurs ! Severus Rogue est mort ! » cria James avec le talent d'une actrice de cabaret.

Un immense brouhaha fit l'effet d'une vague mais à mon étonnement le plus moindre, car je savais pertinemment quel genre de sentiments j'inspirai à cette bande d'olibrius, quelques ricanements se firent entendre.

Les professeurs, dont Dumbledore, se levèrent, visiblement ébranlés.

Mon esprit se rapprocha de James, j'essayais de cracher sur lui un mollard invisible mais aucune chair ne semblait m'obéir.

C'est là qu'une voix ignoble jaillit d'un endroit qui semblait être _moi_.

C'est là que des mots tout droit sortis de l'enfer parcoururent l'espace.

Des paroles que je n'aurais jamais cru prononcer un jour.

Des paroles qui me vaudrait mille morts et milles supplices nouveaux !

_« James, tu es si intelligent et si fort ! »_

Parmi la panique des enseignements qui accouraient vers mon corps abandonné quelques étages plus haut, et au milieu de ces élèves indifférents voire ravis, je réalisais que j'étais tout simplement bloqué dans le corps d'une personne qui admirait James Potter autant que moi je pouvais le haïr.

_« Je veux être comme lui plus tard ! Aussi brave ! Aussi beau ! »_

Ta gueule Queudver ! Bordel ! Le pire c'est qu'il ne m'entend pas ! Et il ne sait pas que je suis dans sa tête ! Personne ne le sait !

Par merlin ! Les maraudeurs me le paieront au centuple !

* * *

A suivre


End file.
